


The Pretenders

by ll72



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: Anal Sex, Depraved, Don't read unless you want to read explicit sex acts, Explicit Sex, F/F, Hardcore Sex, Incest, Lesbian, Pregnant Sex, Sex Toys, mother daughter, not safe for work, seriously don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Susan convinces a pregnant Julie to pretend to be her lover, only it's not pretend for long...





	The Pretenders

"Is that an old video player?" Julie asked.

Julie was hot whilst pregnant, her Mom thought. Everyone always said that you glowed, though Susan's experience from her own pregnancy was any glowing was directed outside and not in. However in her daughter's case it seemed to be true, her skin remained flawless, her butt firm and her temperament friendly. Only her stomach had slowly expanded, but then so had her boobs, which Susan counted as a good trade-off. It had been a shock when her near perfect daughter had confessed she was pregnant after a one night stand. But Susan was always ready to pretend to be a good mother, offering sympathy and understanding, whilst thinking how it could help her to be a very bad one and fulfil her long held ambition of making her daughter her lesbian lover. 

Gradually a plan had come to her mind and over the last few weeks she'd been putting it slowly into place. There were two strands to it, slowly coming together in a knot she'd hopefully tie tonight. The first was subtle reminders about how hard being a single Mom was, memories dropped into conversations of Julie having to clean round the house as Susan hadn't time or of vacations foregone because they hadn't the money. All told in a very, ' wasn't it funny when...' so it didn't seem deliberate, but planting in Julie's brain the thought she wouldn't be able to cope alone. The second strand was to casually remind Julie there were options other than men and that men were in general just pigs, it was easy to compare Julie's missing baby-father to Karl and to the loser, Mike, who she dated after her divorce. Susan mentioned several times how much happier she was now she dated women and hinted that the sex was even better without going into much graphic detail for her daughter. She'd 'casually' left one of her lesbian contact magazines around and was gratified to see that it was later sitting in a different part of the coffee table, suggesting that Julie had at least leafed through it. Given that one of the naked pictures was of Susan herself, legs spread as she slid a toy between them, she wondered what Julie had thought.

Well, tonight she'd find out. 

Susan looked up, trying not to admire her daughter's sexiness, at least openly. She tapped the video player she had just finished connecting (though it had taken her ten minutes longer than it reasonably should). "It is. I saw it for ten dollars in an old electronics shop and thought what the... we've so many old videos we never watch." she pointed to an old cardboard box, sitting a couple of feet away, "I've even brought some up from the cellar."

"There's probably a reason we never watch them," said Julie, "They're all those old cheesy daytime TV movies we used to devour."

"The benefits if not having a man who's going to record a football game over them," smiled Susan, unable to resist dropping yet one more hint.

"That's true," her daughter grinned back and waddled over to the box. She reached in and lifted one out, looking at the title. For a moment Susan thought the young woman was going to slot it into the machine and suggest they watch it, but she put it back and lifted another one instead.

"You want to watch one?" asked Susan. It was good Julie was showing an interest, they'd often used to curl up and watch one together on a Saturday evening similar to this one and pick a movie at random. But this time Susan had a particular one in mind, which was why she'd paid nearer two hundred dollars for the machine - she wanted to be sure she got one that worked perfectly.

Julie, luckily put back the one she was looking at and nodded, patting her stomach, "I'm not going out to party tonight anyway."

Susan stood up and reached into the box. She made it look like it was random, but she knew exactly which video she was going for. Pulling it out she pretended to look casually at the title, "The Pretenders" she read it out and then shrugged, "I can't remember this one, but let's watch it see if they're as bad as I recall."

She put it in the machine and sat next to Julie on the sofa; not too close, she didn't want to blow it now. Picking up the remote she pressed play, it was time to see if her hinting had worked. 

The movie was a melodrama and like many made for TV movies it was less than Shakespearean. But why it was of interest to Susan, wasn't the dialogue (ropy), the acting (non-existent) or even the sexiness of the female lead (at best passable), but the plot. In it the pregnant heroine pretend and her best friend pretend that he's the father of her baby, to fool her parents and the rest of the local busy-bodies; it being the type of movie it was by the end she'd realised her feelings for her best friend and settled with him. Through it Susan treated it like she always had any crappy daytime, making small jokes and saying how dumb the acting and dialogue was, but this time not criticising the plot.

She waited to the movie was over before turning to her daughter, "Sorry, I didn't realise that one would be so close to the bone."

Her daughter shrugged, "If only it was that easy, she gets the guy and he helps her bring up baby. My best friend is Danielle... who let's be fair is not Mom material."

"She's not," said Susan, she gave a small pout, "though I thought I was your best friend."

"You are," laughed Julie, "but you don't count..." She paused and blushed suddenly. "I mean it's not like we could pretend to be a couple, everyone here know you're my Mom."

"We could always move somewhere else," her Mom said, whilst smiling to pretend it was a joke.

Julie nodded, "That would work, somewhere no-one knows who we are." 

Susan smiled, "We'd have to move somewhere liberal."

"I like the sound of Vermont," Julie said. "We could pretend you were my teacher and I seduced you and had a baby because you always wanted children." 

"Or I seduced you," smiled Susan. It was a joke at the moment, which was what she expected. She continued in a light tone, "We could go for walks hand in hand in the park and everyone would think we're a couple."

"That'd be funny," grinned Julie, "Though only we'd know that we're not, but just a Mom out with her Grandma and little baby."

"Less of the Grandma," Susan said, "I'm too young for that. But you're right that people might think I was just a really hot Gran. I think we'd have to kiss."

Julie laughed, "That's what happened in the movie, and look where that led them to."

"Yes, but it was the only way they could keep the pretence going," Susan said, "and she needed to convince her new boss that she was in a relationship to get that dream job."

"And it worked, no-one thought she was a single Mom and it'd certainly solve a lot of problems, having your best friend pretending to be your partner; at the very least they could sometimes look after the baby," Julie said. She looked wistfully at her Mom, "If only it worked in real life..." She paused and shook her head, "It couldn't could it?"

"Not with Danielle as your best friend," Susan agreed. She was deliberately not answering the question.

"No, with you," Julie blushed. "Look, it's really dumb, but you are my best friend as well as my Mom and you're going to be really involved in bringing up baby, so it'd just be another step for you pretending to be my partner. Just when it was needed, like if I was going for a job interview."

Susan grinned inwardly, whilst outwardly looking surprised, "I...I... I don't know. I don't think it's that simple. It's not just something we could just switch on and off, otherwise people would notice or you'd make a mistake and call me Mom or we'd be in a position where I'd have to give you a kiss and you'd screw your face up, like when you were little and didn't want a goodnight kiss."

"I'm not saying it'd be easy, even if we moved to Vermont, but I'd practice calling you Susan, not Mom and I wouldn't screw up my face," Julie said.

"You'd still have to kiss me," said Susan.

"Not very often, probably not at all," Julie said, "It was only in the movie that happened. I think all you'd have to do is perhaps come by my office once or twice and everyone would think you were real."

"I'm still not sure," Susan replied. "As you say it's not the movies, for it to work we'd have to live it, not just for a few minutes, but all day. We would have to go shopping together, kiss each other in public, hold hands."

"You're not saying 'no'," Julie said trying to sound firm as if that was clinching the argument.

"I'm not saying yes, either. Vermont's a long way."

"It doesn't need to be Vermont, we could move a couple of counties over, just where we didn't know the neighbours. You could come back here and visit and no-one would know," Julie said, putting every ounce of persuasion she could muster into her voice, little knowing that the plan had been sold before she'd even thought about it.

"You haven't answered about the kissing," Susan said. Her tone had just a faint hint of questioning in it, her heart pounded like it was going to explode.

"If it wasn't for that would you do it," Julie asked.

"Possibly, I can see how it would help, but the kissing Julie," Susan hoped she sounded like she was both sensibly against the idea of pretending to be her daughter's partner, whilst helpfully open.

t wouldn't be that bad, we've kissed before."

"Not like that," Susan replied, "We might not be compatible."

"Is that all?" Julie smiled, nervously.

"Isn't it enough. I mean I don't mind kissing you, but I don't think we'd be able to pull off a proper lover's kiss."

"We could try," it was so fast out of Julie's mouth it was almost one word. She blushed. "I mean if that's the only reason why you don't think it would work, we could try, for pretend, to see if it works."

Susan's heart raced, her plan was working even better than she dared hoped. She need to keep calm and not blow it now. She feigned reluctance, "I'm not sure Julie," she sighed, "but if you think it might help."

"It will, thank you Mom," Julie stood up.

"You probably should call me Susan if we're going to pretend to be lovers," Susan stood as well. She gestured to the rug in front of the fireplace and walked over to it, "I'll kiss you, I've kissed women before."

"Okay," said Julie, obviously nervous now they were about to test out their kissing compatibility. She moved over to her Mom. "How do we do it?"

"Just relax and act natural, we've both got to look like we're hot for each other. Pretend you're an actress having to kiss your leading man," Susan smiled as all her dreams threatened to come true.

"Sure, right," Julie moved nervously in front of her Mom.

Susan knew she had to act quickly, before Julie realised exactly how dumb her plan was and pulled out before Susan had a chance to seduce her. The Milf brought her head forward and planted her lips seductively on her twenty-two year old daughter's. At the same time one of her hands slid up the younger woman's arm, caressing the skin until she got to the sleeve of the dress and her other gently slid over the side of the bump. Julie barely reacted, which Susan didn't find either surprising or discouraging for a first kiss. She drew back and smiled, encouragingly, "We'll never see if we're compatible unless you kiss back."

"Sorry Mom... Susan, it's kinda stranger than I thought to be kissing you," Julie replied.

"We can stop," Susan said, "and drop the idea of us pretending to be partners. I'm sure there's other things we can do instead."

"No, I'm okay. I want to try this," Julie said; she always had a stubborn streak that Susan was glad about.

"Try opening your lips a little this time, kiss me back," Susan smiled.

"Yes," Julie nodded like she was being given instructions for the perfect high dive or how to vault a wooden horse.

Susan moved in again. This time as her lips landed on Julie's she could sense her daughter's mouth opening. The young woman began to kiss back, hesitantly at first, but increasingly more passionate as she got used to it. Their mouths moved together, a slight gap between their lips getting wider as they kissed harder, until Susan felt it was time to move her tongue in. For a moment she wondered if it was too soon as Julie automatically froze. But before Susan could break and give her daughter some encouragement she felt Julie relax and slide her tongue against her Mom's, letting her Mom lick at soft muscle. Keeping one hand on Julie's arm, Susan moved the one on the bump round to the younger woman's side and then down, so that she was massaging at the hip, her fingers lightly touching the top of the thigh through the dress.

"Mmmnnn," Julie broke the kiss and licked a trace of her Mom's saliva from her lips, "How was that? I think we could fool anyone looking."

"It wasn't bad, but I think we need some more, what about this time we move our hands lower and hold each other's butts, no-one would think we're Mom and daughter if we did that."

"If you think we should," Julie nodded.

"Let's give it a go," said Susan. She leant into kiss Julie again and this time her daughter's mouth was waiting for her. Susan's tongue entered it, exploring gently. As she kissed she looked at her daughter, Julie had her eyes closed, perhaps that worked better for her, making her think she wasn't kissing her Mom. Susan had no such scruples and kept her gaze on her daughter as they kissed. She reached down and round for the young woman's butt, having to move closer so that she was squashing gently on the baby bump. Easing her finger's open, Susan gently clamped them onto her daughter's behind, squeezing the sexy rear through the dress. Julie's own hands remained on Susan's waist, disappointedly so, though at least she continued to kiss. Susan gave Julie's butt another encouraging squeeze, digging her fingers in. The teen's eyes remained close and her hands remained in place, even if her mouth opened a little wider and her tongue swept a little quicker.

Susan let go off her daughter's butt and before the young woman could react grabbed Julie's wrists. Holding them she guided the hands to her behind, leaving Julie to make the connection. The younger woman's fingers gripped Susan lightly, scratching her nails at the denim as she squeezed. Susan returned her hands to her daughter's butt and held it sensually, her hand groping the bottom of the cheeks and squashing them together. 

"Uuhh," Julie took a deep breath as her head came back and opened her eyes. her hands dropped from her Mom and Susan quickly reciprocated, in case Julie got the right idea of what was happening. She took a step back just to be on the safe side. 

The teen wiped her forehead, even though there was no sweat on it, "Wow, I think we'd have convinced most doubters we're not related."

"And your face hardly screwed up at all," Susan said with a smile.

"No, it wasn't really that bad. I pretended you were just someone I'd met at a party," Julie smiled.

"You'd need to be careful, we always might get invited to one and you kissing another woman would giver the game awy," Susan said.

"I think parties aren't on the horizon," Julie joked and patted her stomach

"If you really are serious about this we need to be prepared, just because you can't drink and we couldn't stay long doesn't mean we won't be invited. And if we are new to an area and want to establish our credentials we'd have to go," Susan said.

"You're serious about trying this then, pretending to be my partner," Julie said.

Susan smiled, "I just kissed my daughter, with tongue and felt her tushie, we can say I thinking about it."

"Okay," Julie nodded. "Say we were invited to a party what then."

"I suppose we'd have to dance together," Susan picked up the remote for the Hi-Fi and switched it on, a eighties compilation CD started to play. She began to wiggle and sway, moving round Julie until she was behind her daughter. "If we're dancing together, I'd have to touch you." She put her hands on her daughter's hips and held them, "You need to dance a little as well."

"I can't, not much," said her pregnant daughter, but she began to sway a little and wiggle her body.

"You wouldn't need to dance much, just enough to show we're into each other and we're not a Mom and daughter pretending to be together," Susan said.

"Okay, you might want to move your hands a little then," Julie replied.

"Like this?" Susan slid them up her daughter's side, seductively rubbing the young woman. Julie nodded and Susan moved closer so that as Julie wiggled she was brushing at her rocking Mom. Susan continued to lift her hands higher to they were just beside her daughter's boobs. She moved them inwards cupping the titties in her hand. 

For a moment Julie stopped dancing and let out a brief moan. "Sorry," she said, "My breasts are a bit sensitive."

"Remember you're my lover, Julie, you're not supposed to apologise when I make you feel good," Susan replied. She slid her hands round the boobs, gently squeezing the milk-engorged mammaries. The younger woman, nodded and gave another light moan, before pressing her back against her Mom and leaning in. Susan continued to squeeze and fondle the titties gently, letting her fingers do the talking. She couldn't believe how well it was going so far and how good her daughter's tits felt in her hands, even covered by a dress and bra Susan could enjoy the touch.

Julie straightened, "I don't think I can dance for long," she said patting her stomach. She walked over to the couch and stopped, "If it was at a party, would I sit on your knee?"

"If we wanted to pretend we're in a relationship, yes," smiled Susan and sat down. She patted her jean clad thigh and Julie sat on her Mom's legs for the first time she was a child. 

She leant back into the older woman, turning her head so that she could Susan. She smiled, "If it was a party we'd probably kiss?" 

"I think we would," agreed Susan. Was Julie still thinking they were pretending and was just practising or had it moved beyond that? It didn't matter, Susan just wanted to make the most of the opportunity. She moved her head forward and opened her mouth to run against Julie's; the younger woman had hers ready in reply and her lips swung wider to match her Mom's, her tongue slipping forward to meet Susan's. Susan placed one hand on the thigh, gently rubbing the leg through the dress, whilst the other moved to one of her daughter's titties. The teen seemed to enjoy the touch, her mouth pressing hard at her Moms and her tongue flashing forward and back in excitement.

Things were moving so well, Susan decided to take the risk of moving things a bit further. She took hold off the bottom of Julie's dress and lifted it up the thigh so the bare flesh was exposed. Her daughter made no move to stop her, nor when Susan put her hand on the bare flesh and began to gently slide up it, gliding her palms and fingers over the smooth flesh. She went no further for the next few minutes, making sure Julie was used to it and in the meantime carrying on with their hot make-out session. Their lips continued to move together, their tongues swiping and sweeping around each other's mouths. Julie didn't seem to be minding what was going on, her body pressing at her Mom, the baby bump against the Milf's chest and her large titties juicy to the touch.

Slowly Susan began to move her hands up her daughter's legs. She paused when she went under the dress as Julie seemed to freeze, but the moment's indecision from her daughter only lasted a moment and then Julie put her hand on her Mom's wrist and encouraged her up. "Don't stop," she murmured and brought her mouth back against her Mom's.

The hand continued to crawl up the leg until it gave to the young woman's panties. It was as far as Susan had believed they'd possibly get, anything after this was definitely a bonus. Her fingers reached for the gusset, easing it away from the pussy. She was pleased there was a damp patch leaking through the material. She slid a finger under the cotton, fully expecting that this would be the point Julie decided they'd gone far enough. Her daughter did bring her head back, but it was only to smile at Mom and bite her lip gently and seductively like a naive schoolgirl being introduced to her Math teacher's twelve inch ruler. 

"Mmmnnn, oooooh," Julie gave a small series of moans as Susan's finger moved up and over her quim. The older woman was slightly surprised at how smooth her daughter was, obviously shaving her pussy despite the pregnancy. The touch turned Susan on more and her own cunt tingled with excitement. Her finger brushed up and down the outside of the hole, sliding over the smooth lips that were wet with excitement. Her daughter shook and shuddered, her big boobs straining and shaking inside her dress and her back arching as she stretched in pleasure, her bump pushing at the cotton which stretched around it.

Carefully, slowly, gently Susan eased apart the passageway and slid her finger into her daughter. This was what she wanted, what she had desired for so long. And Julie seemed to be going along with it, gasping and squeaking and working her pelvis so that she was pushing against her Mom, sliding her cunt up the finger. Oooohhh, mmmmnn."

Susan slid the digit up and down and around, swirling it from side to side and exploring the warm, wet, wanton hole. She looked at her daughter's face; Julie had her eyes closed, but her lips were creased upwards in a smile, interrupted, even as Susan watched, by an orgasm that caused her face to contort and her jaw to set. Susan moved her finger faster, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to have your pregnant daughter sitting on your knee whilst you fingered her. 

"Ooooohhh, urrrrrh, ooooohhh," Julie buckled backwards her hands reaching to loop round the back of her Mom's neck to stop her falling too far. Susan continued to probe the pussy, her finger shooting back and forth. Her daughter gasped again, shuddering, "Ooooohhh, uuuurrrhh, aaaaahhhh." 

She pulled back suddenly and Susan withdrew just as quick as Julie slipped off her and onto the sofa. She looked at her Mom and her expression was hard to decipher. She shook her head and gave a small smile, "I think that would kid everyone."

Susan knew she shouldn't push it further, but equally knew she was going to. "Most people," she said, "Some people are really observant, they can tell whether couples are having sex by seeing how closely they interact. One of them might be your boss or neighbour." She stood up. Outwardly she kept herself calm and unflustered, as she held out her hand to her still sitting daughter, even if inside her heart was pounding like it was a tom-tom drum. 

Without a word Julie stood up and took the proffered hand. Susan led her from the main room and up the stairs to her bedroom. The door was ajar and so she didn't need to pause and just pushed it open and stepped in, Julie following immediately behind.

The young woman dropped her Mom's hand and closed the door behind them. She turned and face Susan, who felt her nerves constricting, as for a moment they stood silently, looking at each other. It was Julie who spoke first, "We're going to do this then? We're going to go to bed with each other?"

"Yes," Susan said and then because no matter how much she wanted it she had to give Julie a way out if her daughter didn't she added, "If you want." However, giving Julie an escape clause wasn't the same as wanting her to pull out and so she immediately pulled off her sweater to encourage her daughter.

For a moment Julie stood there, looking at her Mom in her bra as the older woman kicked off her slippers and began to undo her jeans. Then she nodded and without words reached round to the back of her own dress to undo it. It fell away and Susan took a minute to admire Julie standing in her panties and bra, the big breasts bulging at the cotton material as the younger woman protectively put her hands over her bump.

Susan wriggled out of her panties; she'd made sure she'd shaved herself earlier so the pussy was as smooth as ice. She stood naked apart from her bra and smiled at her daughter, "You look beautiful," she smiled and reached up to unhook the final bit of clothing.

"Thanks Mom," blushed Julie.

"You'll need to call me Susan," her Mom reminded her, "If we're going to fool people we're lovers."

Her daughter nodded. Gingerly she reached up and undid her bra. Susan looked at admiration at the naked titties, they looked even bigger and rounder than they had under the dress, pregnancy enlarging them to a mouth watering size. Susan couldn't wait to slide her tongue round the large nipples and feast on them. Julie looked a little embarrassed and briefly covered them with her arm. Susan smiled and turned away, giving her daughter a moment's privacy; they both knew it was to late for second thoughts. She pulled down the covers and slowly got into her bed, lying down and turning towards Julie, pulling down the covers on the side nearest her daughter invitingly. 

Her daughter pulled down her panties, though Susan couldn't see the pussy below the bulge. The young woman took a step towards the bed and then stopped. She blushed, "I've never been with a woman before."

"Relax," said her Mom, "It'll be fine."

Her daughter nodded and continued the final few steps to the bed. She climbed in and slid over towards her Mom. She gave a small smile, "So are we going to do it?"

Her Mom didn't reply with words, she'd be waiting too long to say anything. Instead she placed an hand on the back of daughter's neck and pulled her close for a kiss. At the same time she slid across the tiny amount of space that was still between them so that her stomach was pushing against Julie's bump and brought her other hand down to beneath it. She found the pussy hole and began to stroke and finger it as she continued to kiss the young women. Julie responded to the kissing enthusiastically, her hand reaching round to rub her Mom's upper arm, whilst with the other she reached up and brushed the older woman's hair.

Susan slowly worked her finger in and out of the hot wet hole, it was soaking with lust, the juice coating her finger. She eased the digit in and out, not quickly, but not slowly either, judging the speed which left Julie both comfortable and eager for more. The younger woman trembled in excitement and pleasure and Susan brought her mouth up and away. Julie groaned, loudly and passionately, "Ooooohhh, ooooohhhh."

Susan's mouth came down again, but not on her daughter's this time. Instead she slipped her lips over the nearest teat, teasing the nipple gently with her teeth and pushing at it with her tongue. "Ooohh, uurrrhh," Julie gasped louder, her body twisting under the sheets. Susan carried on suckling the breast, teasing the ultra sensitive nipple until she could feel the first taste of milk and then she switched to the other, licking and playing with that, slurping it in until that too began to leak. 

She slipped her finger from the cunt, but carried on brushing the outside and raised her head from the tits and looked at her daughter. Julie gave a little squeak and giggle as the Susan's knuckle brushed down her hole. The Milf smiled, "I want to take you properly with a strap-on, doggy style."

"We're not pretending any more, are we?" Julie gave a deep breath and asked.

"No, I don't think we are," said Susan, terrified even as she said these words that Julie would get up and leave, not just her bed, but the house and her Mom's life.

Instead Julie just nodded and got onto her hands and knees. "I think last time I was in this position I got pregnant," she joked nervously

"No chance of that this time," her Mom quipped back. Leaving her daughter in position she got out of the bed and walked over to the drawer where she kept her sex toys. She pulled out a nine-inch dildo attached to a pair of panties and pulled it on. 

Getting onto the bed, she admired her daughter's sexy beauty, the young woman bringing her legs apart and sliding a hand between them to open the slit and expose the flesh between. Susan took hold off the toy and moved behind her, her spare hand sliding over the sexy butt and caressing the cheeks. "Are you ready Julie?"

"Yes, let me have it. I want you to have sex with me," the pregnant twenty-two year old wiggled her hips.

Susan guided the toy in. Her daughter was so slick and ready for it that the thick toy slid in easily, Susan continuing forward without effort until her legs were resting against her daughter. 

"Mmmnnn," Julie moaned and moved her hands to grip the pillows in front of her, arching her back as she lowered her face down. 

Susan held her waist as she started to move forward and back, not moving fast or hard, just letting her daughter get used to the big strap-on. She had waited so long for it, she didn't want to rush it. Her daughter's pussy was so wet and sexy, the plastic dick just went right in without effort, it was almost relaxing. And in front of her the young woman was groaning in obvious pleasure, her fingers gripping the pillows as she gasped face-down into the bed, "Mmmnn, urrrhhh, ooooohhh, ooooohhh." Her titties swung and jiggled, two sexy mounds of fun, and her large belly rubbed at the mattress as she was fucked down. 

"You like it Julie? How is it? You're enjoying it," the last wasn't a question and probably from her daughter's reactions - the cries, the shudders, the movements back against her Mom's toys - neither were the first two.

"Oooohhh, yessss, oooohhhh," Julie groaned and gasped, "You could fuck me harder, ram my pussy."

"Sure thing baby," Susan said. She took a tighter hold of her daughter's side, using them both as balance and a lever. She thrust faster and harder, ramming the dick deeper into her daughter's hole. The young woman squeaked and gasped, her body vibrating in ecstasy, rocking in time with her Mom's thrusts. The bed squeaked and squealed, the headboard smacking at the wall. Susan grunted and panted, enjoying every second of it. Not only was she getting to fuck her daughter, but the Julie was enjoying it and encouraging more. Susan was often horny, but she remembered being even more so when she'd been pregnant, her daughter might be the same, or perhaps she was just a natural nympho. It didn't matter either way, Susan just resolved to enjoy it. 

"Faster, oooohhhh harder, I want you to bang me good," Julie squealed her hands scrambling for the pillows and her body shaking.

"Yes, Julie baby, oh God yes. You're so sexy and hot, your pussy is so wet and wanton. This is so good," Susan panted.

"Yesssss, yesssss, aaaarrrghhh, fuck me, oooohhh fuck me Mom... Susan, fuck my cunt so hard," the young woman squealed, her back arching and bending, her bump pressing at the bed. 

Susan held her daughter's waist tighter, as she doggy-fucked the young woman to oblivion. It was even better than she'd ever dared dream, her daughter was as enthusiastic a lover as Susan had ever had, her body rocking and thudding at her Mom with passionate vigour and her cries of pleasure loud and unfaked, "Aaarrrrrrghhh, yesssss, aaaaarrggghhh." The younger woman rolled with every thrust, her pussy shoving back down the toy so that it was entering her all the way in. Susan rammed back, making sure her daughter was getting it hard and fast as well as deep. Looking down she admired the roundness of her daughter's ass and the smoothness of her skin, only broken by the edges of her spine arching and bending as Julie came again and again. "Yessssss, aaaaarrggghhh, fuuuckkkk, yessssss."

"This is so hot, fucking you, Julie, I've wanted this so long," Susan admitted.

"Aaarrrrggghhh, give it me, give me that dildo," squealed Julie in reply shuddering.

Susan smiled as she did what her daughter wanted, pumping the toy in and out of her daughter's sopping hole. Julie screamed even louder and shook like she was break-dancing. Susan wasn't sure whether the young woman had heard her admission, if she had she didn't seem to care, and if she hadn't, well it was hard to deny that Julie was unwilling. The Milf pounded harder, thrusting the toy in and out as hard as she dared with her pregnant daughter. Julie squawked and screamed more, juice almost pouring from her pussy, coating the lips and gleaming in the light. "AAAArrrrghhhh, yessssss, aaaaaarrrghhh."

She collapsed forward, her hands giving ways and for a second she seemed to be balancing on her bump. Susan slid her cock and the her daughter dropped onto her side panting heavily. The Milf dropped down beside her lying her body against her pregnant lover's back. She slid one hand up and under Julie's neck to rest the young woman's head against her shoulder and slid the other one over her to rest lightly on the bump, cradling it and stroking the skin.

For a few minutes Mom and daughter lay entwined, the only sounds their breathing. Susan continued to run her fingers over her daughter, lightly soothing her. It was a good sign that Julie made no attempt to stop her or move from the bed. Eventually the young woman spoke, "I can't believe we just did that."

"I've no regrets," Susan said confidentially, hoping the same was true of Julie.

The young woman paused for a moment, "That's the first time I've had sex since, you know... the conception."

"You needed it," Susan said, kissing her gently.

"So much," replied Julie, snuggling back. It was obvious now that she wanted it as much as Susan did. It made the older woman more daring. She gently took her hand from the baby bump and moved it onto her daughter's hip, slowly rubbing and gliding it down over the rump cheek. There was a small stifled moan of anticipation from Julie and Susan continued, running her hand all over the buttock before gently easing the top one away from it's twin. "What are you doing?" the younger woman asked as her Mom's thumb slid over her sphincter.

"I was just thinking how hot and sexy your butt is," her Mom replied truthfully.

"I'm a whale," said Julie.

"That's not true at all, you're beautiful," Susan pushed aside Julie's hair and kissed the back of her daughter's neck tenderly. Her thumb rubbed at the sphincter and Julie straightened and groaned. Susan mentally licked her lips, so far everything had gone so well, did she want to take the next step? She did. "You know what my favourite position when fucking previous girlfriends was?"

"No," Julie gave a little tremble as the thumb pressed over her hole, easing back the rings of the rosebud without actually opening them.

"Anal, I love to fuck my girlfriend's ass," Susan said. she was sure Julie would get what she was saying, she was a bright young woman, but just in case Susan twisted her thumb, just enough that the tip entered the hole.

Julie did, "I'm a virgin there," she quavered. Susan didn't want to pressurise her, hopefully this wouldn't be the last time Julie was in her bed and there was plenty of time and so she relaxed her thumb, sliding it back. But Julie continued, "but if you wan to take me I'll give it a go."

"Are you sure?" Susan asked, hoping her daughter was.

Julie's voice seemed nervous, but her reply was unambiguous, "Yes, I want you to be my first."

Susan quickly got up and went over to where she kept her anal lube. She squirted a generous amount on her hands and laboured it into the plastic prick, making sure she was standing where Julie could see her, both to show her daughter how well she was oiling up the big dick and to turn the young woman on. It seemed to be working as Julie rubbed her pussy beneath the bump whilst making lewd moans.

Returning to the bed Susan got behind her daughter. Making sure that Julie was firmly lying on her side she reached between the thighs and pushed at the upper leg, "Lift it up, Julie," she instructed.

The young woman did as she was told, lifting her leg and allowing her Mom to ease apart her cheeks. Susan fought to control her excitement, that soon she'd be butt-fucking Julie like she'd done so many of her lovers over the years, entering the young woman's most taboo hole and banging it for its very first time. She stroked the sphincter, cooing softly and kissing Julie's back as she did. The first time should be special. The younger woman seemed gradually to relax, not fully perhaps, there was still a tremor in her legs as Susan slid her knee over the bottom one to keep that gap. 

"Mmmnnn," Julie moaned in excitement as Susan's finger pushed at the rectum. The sphincter opened to the digit, tightening like ring around it. Susan pushed it deeper and worked it round, slowly opening the tight hole. Julie shook some more, groaning in anticipation as she was prepped for her first anal. "I'm ready," she said.

Susan wasn't sure Julie was, but she knew she was, she'd be waiting for it for so long. She pulled back her finger and took hold off her toy, guiding it towards the hole. She paused for a moment on the brink, savouring the last moments of Julie's anal virginity, her other hand brushing sensually over the younger woman's engorged stomach. Then she pushed in.

"Oooohhh, yes, oooohhh that's it, put it in," Julie shuddered, her back arching as the dick entered her back hole. Susan continued to ease it in, slowly and but firmly opening the tunnel and forcing back the walls. Her pregnant daughter gasped in excitement, her breath coming out in short moans. Susan's hand splayed over the bump, holding it and using it as balance as she pressed forward, advancing into Julie. 

"Oooooohhh, God, yes, ooooohhh, stick that cock in my butt hole, ohhhh I want my ass filled," Julie shuddered, her cheeks working back to meet her Mom. Susan was definitely taking that as encouragement and so she gripped Julie tighter and pushed the dick further. The young woman gasped even louder and whilst one hand reached out to grab the bed, the other was grabbing her Mom's hand and holding it in place so that Susan could use it as a lever. "Yesssss, oooohhh, yesssss, all the way down, I want it all in."

Susan pounded at the virgin hole, breaking the resistance and stabbing in. As her daughter screamed and squealed in delight Susan went faster and harder, enjoying the shudders of her new sexy lover as the orgasms tore through her. Soon the dildo was all the way in the now open hole, Susan legs pounding at the rear of Julie. Her nipples were erect and squashed at her daughter's back with every thrust and she could smell the damp, sexual sweat her daughter was exuding, together with the pussy juice that stained Susan's fingers as she reached for her daughter's cunt and rubbed. "Oh Julie, Julie, I love your ass, it is so, so sexy," she panted as she rammed.

"Aaaaaggghhh, yes, yesssss. Fuck me, ram my ass, bang it hard," the young woman rocked and arched, her back pressing at her Mom as one squeezed at her large tit and the other grabbed at the bed sheets, pulling them towards her like a drowning woman clutching at a raft. "Fuck me, fuck me please. OOOohhh, aaaaarrrhhhh, harder, harder please!"

Always happy to spoil her daughter Susan obliged, hammering the back hole as hard as she was able. Sweat trickled down her body from the effort, but it was worth it to hear her daughter ecstatic screams and to roll with her orgasmic shudders. "Here it is Julie, here's my huge strap-on cock," she panted.

""Ooooohhh, aaaaaarrghhh, yessssss," screamed the teen so loudly that it was a wonder the mirrors didn't shatter. "AAaarrrrrhhh, oooohhh my....aaaaaarrrghhh, I am cumming! I am so cumming! Aaaaaarrrghhhhh."

Susan hammered in, slamming her dildo dick deep down into the taboo hole. In front of her Julie was shaking like a sapling in a gale, her screams reverberating around the room passionately. Susan didn't slow, ramming her daughter's ass all through the orgasm and sliding her fingers over the wet cunt, making it further overflow with passion. "Mmmnnn, yes, ohhh. Are you liking this? I'm loving it."

"Yesssss, aaaaargghhh Mom... Susan, ram me good," the younger woman squealed her entire body seeming to curve into her Mom's "Aaaaarrrghhh, fuck!"

Susan continued at pace, panting and gasping for air as she pounded the butt. It was what she had hoped for, but even better, her daughter enjoying the ass pounding as much, as if not more than her mother. In a perfect world Susan would have carried on forever, but in a world where her stamina was finite she was becoming exhausted. She aimed to finish on a high, a sprint to the finish and her thrusts became harder and faster. Her daughter screamed in pleasure, "AAaaarrrrghhh yesssss, make me cum, aaaaaarrghhh, fuuuuuccckkkk!"

Pulling out the dick Susan rolled onto her back panting. It took a moment or two for Julie to react and then she gave a purr and rolled onto her other side, so that her bump was resting against her Mom's chest, with a hand on one of her Mom's titties and her head casually tucked into a shoulder. She said "Wow, that was something. I didn't need to pretend those orgasms."

"I think we might need to do it more if we really want to fool your new boss and neighbours."

"Oh, I think we'll needing to do a lot of fooling around," Julie smiled.

*


End file.
